The cloud computing environment is an enhancement to the predecessor grid environment, whereby multiple grids and other computation resources may be further abstracted by a cloud layer, thus making disparate devices appear to an end-user/consumer as a single pool of seamless resources. These resources may include such things as physical or logical compute engines, servers and devices, device memory, storage devices, etc.
Current methods and systems for managing distributed applications in networked (e.g. cloud) computing environment lack sufficient functionality to fully manage application relationships and dependencies and application migrations of networked computing services and respective distributed applications that make up networked computing services provided by the networked (e.g. cloud) computing environments. Moreover, these current computing systems and methods typically do not leverage application relationships and dependencies to prevent the networked (e.g. cloud) computing environments from performing operations that can cause service level agreement targets to be missed. Further yet, current systems typically do not fully take into account application relationships and dependencies of distributed applications for which some networked computing services have critical and/or short term needs.